


Merry Chrysler

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Breakdown goes on a binge of human tv and finds out about the magic of Christmas.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Movies, Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Merry Chrysler

**Author's Note:**

> For Swann-Pride. Hope you like it.

Life on the nemesis was often boring. When he wasn't at work in the medbay or the mines or dealing with whatever new madness was happening with the Autobots he was usually stuck in his room. Starscream clearly didn't like him as much as he liked Knock Out so he let the two hang out alone, much to Knock Out's distaste. It was always a laugh to have him griping about the other command in full velocitronian theatrics only to have him smiling and suave the moment they were knocking on the door Still, he left usually to handle whatever it was they needed of him leaving Breakdown to his own devices. 

Sometimes he'd play videogames on the computers or clean up around the medbay, most of the time though he'd go and hang out with the vehicons. They were usually skittish around Knock Out, not eager to come for help for tiny scrapes that could get a whole door or wing ripped off and replaced if the doctor was in one of his moods. So there was always work for him even on slow days.

That day however Breakdown was inclined to just be lazy. He's had a rather mean encounter with Bulkhead, there had been a minor mine explosion, and a not so minor beating from Megatron for not keeping a tighter grip on his crew. Breakdown didn't even try to explain the bats swarming from the cave and just promised he'd bring the hammer down a little more often.

It was a lot of work for Knock Out and a lot of aches and pains for himself. The two had promised to take a trip to the oil bath or at least down to one of the human car washes but Starscream needed help on some sort of scouting mission. For what Breakdown could only guess but he'd overheard him mention energon. It had put him in a bit of a mood since even with the explosion the fuel cache was full to busting and they still had three storage rooms packed tight with raw crystal. He could only assume it was a hunt for dark energon or something of the sort. Not a hunt he wanted Knock Out to be on but saying no to Starscream was like saying no to a wall.

He took a long shower by himself, using the heat to gently smooth out Knock Out's already fine welds. He didn't appreciate the long hours of buffing as much as his partner did and preferred to spend time with the mech doing more...productive...things. He had plans on hinting at a fresh coat of paint and leading it on to something more fun.

That would have to wait though so he headed back to his room and flopped onto his bed. He had to admit as much as he loved Knock Out sneaking in to recharge with him sometimes it was nice to have the berth to himself. He could sit how he liked for one thing,not worried about crushing some bit of Knock Out by mistake. He couldn't help himself from pulling the mechs support block close though, squishing it tight as he took a deep vent of air, letting the smell of pine and leather fill his senses as he fumbled with the remote to the holoscreen.

In all technicality they were in no way supposed to be using the holoscreens for recreation but they weren't all that big on following the rules and the poor vehicons had needed something to pass the time and Soundwave hadn't mentioned anything so it was a rule that had been quietly slipped under the seam to say. Which was quite a nice happenstance since earth and the humans that created it had quite a lot of entertainment.

Knock Out liked the human medical shows and gory films, not to mention he was rather enamoured by the dozens of car restorations, Breakdown usually liked them the same but his guilty pleasure were the home improvement shows. He'd lost count of the number of chairs and tables he'd built and sold on the internet for a bit of extra cash and even now the headboard of their berth was carved from a massive slab of metal, detailed as fine as any wooden one. He also liked the animal shows but he didn't watch them too often. They made him sad in ways he couldn’t quite explain.

Another thing he didn't understand was the strange topic of Christmas. Same time every year certain frequencies would just be littered with Christmas this and that. He'd never given it much mind, far too based on humans for him to get into it but it seemed to be that time of year again. The frequencies all playing christmas something or other at the moment or soon about to be. He couldn't help but groan knowing he'd have to search a little harder for something to watch now.

As he was about to switch frequencies though a program caught his attention. “A racer for Christmas” It made Breakdown chuckle. Human racing was bland for the most part, no real danger or skill involved but the two watched a few of them when they were on. Knock Out liked to watch the cars and Breakdown found them a bit nostalgic. Reminding him of that fateful year the two had met. He put it on for a laugh glad at least that it was the start of the show. Maybe he’d get some sort of explanation.

It was...confusing to say the least. It did nothing to explain the point Christmas in any sort but it did explain what this holiday meant to humans, what made it popular across cultures. Love. Love of tradition and finding the beauty in taking a break and enjoying past good memories. Breakdown could get behind that and to say he fell down a rabbithole that only Hallmark could create was an understatement.

_______________________________________________________________________

Knock Out got back late, his frame scratched to the pit and back and his spark about to go supernova with rage. They’d ran into Autobots, unsurprisingly, since the mine Starscream’s equipment had led them to was located in one of the humans national parks but the damn skidplate had taken off leaving Knock Out to deal with both Bumblebee and Smokescreen by himself with a trunk full of dangerously alien energon! He’d spent the whole time panicking that any bump or rolling crash was going to send him sky high!

The only saving grace was teaching the two casual gold plated new molds what a real racer could do, taking a good bit of his anger out on Smokescreen. It always made his engine stall trying to do any real damage to Bumblebee, for how hardened he was and how infuriating he could be he did have the face of a damn mech fresh out the cocoon and enough similarities to a velocitronian that he was undoubtedly half. Half breeds had to be kind and stick up for one another even if they didn’t know it. That didn’t mean he was weak enough to let the brat off scott free. Ratchet would certainly be busy for a few days.

The other silver lining of the rigamarole was how easily Starscream believed he’d lost most of the cargo. He put on his best act, snarling and snapping after how quickly Starscream turned him down after merely suggesting they split the “single” crystal of red energon. IT WOULD HAVE ONLY BEEN FAIR- If~ that had been the only one. Of course it wasn’t. So all had gone to plan. Starscream left with his prize as smug as any selfish bullying bitlit stealing his clutchmates rust sweet and after a few deep invents and knowing Breakdown was given leave for a few days to recover from the head trauma of his mine accident and would be more than willing to fix him back up with a minor incentive he’d stalked off to his room only to find the bot GONE! GONE! ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE TO BE FOUND AND HE WASN’T EVEN ANSWERING HIS DAMN COMMS-

Knock Out took a deep breath and promptly screamed into his servos. They rarely got cycles off, the poor overclocked mech had probably gone off all terraining to enjoy himself. He’d be back. It would take time stripping off all his damn paint anyway. Releasing all his negative energy with a long sigh, he gave his faceplate a quick rub to swipe away any clinging dust before he opened his subspace and pulled free a rather stuffed bundle. Undoing the simple clasp he unrolled the silver tarp on the berth and plucked one of the ten red crystals from the pouch. He kissed it reverently whispering a sarcastic prayer for Amalgamus in his native word.

Starscream may have only seen the red energon as a gimmick but to Knock Out it was so much more, it was the basic fuel on Velocitron, the type that formed on his planet as fast and tenacious as a weed, the fuel that made Velocitronians what they were, his own inner energon as deep red as the finest crystal, as deep red as his paint. He hadn’t tasted enegon made from red crystals in centuries, millenia, he’d lost count. Not since leaving home and Primus had he suffered. Regular energon just didn’t cut it, even energex couldn’t fill the gnawing thorn his spark was usually, exhausted, starving, angry. Those same feelings echoed by Knock Out himself most cycles. He was going to ration what he had, sneak back if he could to get more, but that would have to wait for later. He was so tired.

Placing the crystal back with the others he quickly pulled out another bundle and rehomed the lot, leaving only the other odd energon crystals the two had found. A beautiful jade green one that made his t-cog itch, a sweet smelling deep amber one that hummed when he held it for too long, a vivid magenta that left him with a deep sense of fear, and last and most curious a jet black one with silver wisps that turned left a heavy fog over his thoughts and made his valve pulse behind his panel. All of them would require tests or at least a call to his friendly alchemist. Swerve was a helpful asset but he was hard to get ahold of sometimes and it was an event if the mech did answer.

Breaking off the smallest possible piece from one of the red energon crystals Knock Out popped the bit into his mouth and savored his dirty treat. His whole frame shivered with satisfaction, his spark roaring in his chest demanding more but Knock Out held firm wrapping up both bundles and quickly tossing them into Breakdown’s personal safe. The last place Starscream or any bot of command would ever look. Out of sight out of mind for himself.

Crunching down on the rest of the crystal in his mouth he let his oral lubricant slowly melt the shards, turning them to a meger fuel. Knock Out couldn’t help but whine as he swallowed, forcing his peds to head to Breakdown’s washrack.

_________________________________________________________

It was a week or so later and Breakdown had been busy at work. The thought of Christmas had consumed him. He didn’t know why. Perhaps because he could, perhaps because it was fun, maybe it was just because the thought of sending Bulkhead a potato with “shove it up your exhaust you slagger” scrawled across it disguised as a gift from santa himself nearly had him leaking his tanks he laughed so hard and the rest just got out of hand, in all likelihood it was because of the head trauma and that Lord Megatron hadn’t said a single thing against it as he decked the Vehicon barracks in brightly colored lights and set up a gigantic servo forged christmas tree in the main deck of the ship. The imposing mech simply looked at the faux tree topped with a glittering purple Decepticon logo and nodded solemnly. Patting Breakdown as lightly as he could on his shoulder and praising him for keeping up morale even during his leave. It had been a long time since any of them dared to even bring up the idea of celebrating their own traditional holidays, so this was something. Even Soundwave came out of his shadowy corner of the ship to help put a few lights and ornaments on the fun new decoration. It was an event.

One that Breakdown couldn’t wait to share with Knock Out. He’d planned something special for the two of them.

Knock Out, Breakdown was sure, would certainly detest a few aspects of Christmas; he hated the cold and the snow, detested tacky decorations unless they were his form of tacky, was almost fearful of religion of any kind and rightfully so if what had happened to him was true, bright flashing lights and blaring music gave him anxiety, and he didn't believe in getting anything for free no matter the reason...unless it was stealing. He did believe in stealing. Which Breakdown surmised might categorize Knock Out as a "grinch" albeit a much more attractive one. Which seemed to be a common theme in most Christmas movies. And those all worked out in the end so surely his plans would too.

Still, Breakdown had been smart enough to tailor the true spirit of the holiday for his conjunx just to make sure. So while he spent the afternoon in a jaunty purple hat giving out small cheap gifts and treats to entertain the vehicons he was also biding his time waiting for Knock Out to return from his salvaging mission. 

He may have wasted a little too much time with the infantry mechs. They'd cracked open a criminally poor keg of energex that they'd all picked up somewhere in the galaxy and had gone a little nuts. Usually even with energex as potent as that didn't give Breakdown much grief but they'd started up a game and he'd lost track of how many cubes he'd had.

He'd taken a short power down to ease his heavy optics but didn't expect to be woken up by Starscream hollering over his comms.

"BREAKDOWN! COME GET YOUR DEMON PARTNER HE'S TEARING MY INTAKE OUT!" 

Breakdown bolted from the floor, moving vehicons out of his way as quickly as he could. He passed the rest of the high command enjoying their own holiday spirits. 

Megatron caught Breakdown's glance, only responding with a drunken smile and a wave off. Knock Out was an equal level officer in theory. He had every right to tear out Starscream's intake if he felt it medically necessary. 

Breakdown raced down the halls as fast as his legs would carry him and tore the door to the lab open with a crack. The two were struggling on the energon slick floor, well to be fair Starscream was struggling, Knock Out was strangling him.

"DOC!!" Launching himself over whatever equipment was in his way Breakdown snatched Knock Out from the floor Starscream unfortunately coming with. “Come on now, whatever he did you know it’s not worth it.”

“YES IT IS!” Knock Out all but roared, it was so loud and feral it made Breakdown’s spark shudder. “HE TOOK MY ENERGON!”

“I DID NOT! I only have the one crystal you gave me!”

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!” Knock Out’s snarl had his engine screaming, rattling the three of them. Breakdown hugged him tighter, pressing his face flush to the back of Knock Out’s neck. 

“Doc~ Put the commander down. That was me.” The sound of Starscream’s frame crashing to the ground was instant. Knock Out shuddered in his grip, the mech’s claws sinking into his wrist

“Breakdown please~ Please~ You don’t know what I’ve been through the last few days! I know you get nervous about its...slightly narcotic side effects-”

“It’s what now?!” The two ignored Starscream’s demanding screech.

“I just- I need- Primus I need anything!” Breakdown gunned his engine warmly. 

“Doc~ I have a whole surprise for ya and you’re ruining it.” Knock Out went stiff and cold.

“You know I don’t like surprises.” Breakdown teased Knock Out’s back wheel, rolling it back and forth.

“Can you try just this once?” Knock Out’s frame crackled weakly as he sighed. 

“I suppose, since you’ve been in a state lately.” Knock Out slipped from his partner’s hold with a gentle shove, taking a moment to smooth his plates before leaving to the hall. Breakdown let out a loud ex-vent, swiping away the energon leaking from his arm. Knock Out could be so testy when he went into a tantrum the last thing he wanted was to have to ask Megatron for help.

“Why are you wearing that stupid hat Breakdown?” Starscream’s insult pulled Breakdown from his thoughts.

“Oh, right! Sorry for getting you caught up in that Commander. Merry Christmas, sir!” Pulling a wrapped package from his subspace he dropped it into the jets lap before turning to chase after Knock Out.

Starscream glared critically at the box, scowling at his reflection in the shiny wrapping. “It better be a new tank in there, BECAUSE MINE’S LEAKING FROM THE TRAUMA!” 

_____________________________________________________________________

“Where are you taking me?” Breakdown had ensnared Knock Out in a warm hug and taken the both of them to the ground bridge.

“It’s part of the surprise Knocky, keep your voice down or you’ll get the other’s attention.” Knock Out’s talons curled into his back like an unsettled house cat. Breakdown stroked the mech’s back in smooth tight circles. “I know, I know. Don’t worry. You’ll know where you are as soon as we get there.” The sting of the mech’s talons eased as quickly as the rest of Knock Out.

“I see, alright then.” Knock Out let his head rest on Breakdown’s wide shoulder, exhaustion quickly creeping through his frame now that he’d calmed. “I’m starting to think I should give you another analysis. You’re starting to worry me.” Breakdown’s deep chuckle shook his frame.

“I sent ol’ Bulkhead a spud through the mail, told him right where he could shove it. You think the humans might actually give it to him?” Knock Out let out a weak sarcastic gasp. 

“Oh, you CAD, you are such a villain. It would be dishonorable of them not to I think. Tampering with the mail is a crime in their country I think.” He was rewarded with another deep rumbling chuckle.

“Good, I know about fifty more things we can send him.”

“Bring down upon him a plague of utter annoyances! He deserves it.” For a moment Knock Out was sure something had gone wrong with the bridge, the rushing frigid wind of traveling across space and time lingering for much too long but as he pulled his face from Breakdown’s neck he realized they’d reached their destination. They were at the beach, though at this time of year it was hard to tell. The weaves rolled in as an icy slush as they crashed against the land. The stark difference of the little hidden place Knock Out was so fond of was quite beautiful even if Knock Out’s lines were starting to retract from the cold. “What a lovely sight, but honestly Breakdown why are we out in this weather?”

“Because it’s Christmas! It’s...it’s a bit like the dark season you know? I thought it might be nice to celebrate.” Knock Out hummed a deep sigh as he lazily toyed with one of his partners thick neck cables.

“Mhmm~ You’re so silly. Are you missing home?” A plume of fog escaped Breakdown’s vents as vented slowly.

“Yeah, a bit.” Knock Out hummed again sympathetically.

“Well, the hat is dashing on you but if I may be so rude what in the pit does this lovely outing have to do with my energon?”

“Well, I’m glad you asked.” Knock Out perked up as Breakdown started off in a direction, heading deeper into the wild forest of the area but not so far that the water wasn’t on full display. Honestly he had no idea where the mech was taking him until a faint shiver of scenery caught his attention.

“The trailer? I thought it was still totaled.”

“I had the time to give it. Still needs a little more work to fix the shields and stuff but it was good enough for this." Breakdown threw back the tarp that covered the door and let himself inside. A burst of warmth hit the two of them as they stepped in, the small faux Redstone heater humming as it's glow flickered and faded again and again casting the small space in a warm red light. 

As Breakdown went around turning on a few more lights more of the faint icy blue and white decorations were revealed. Tons of tiny snowflakes and long plastic icicles topped with foil and faux fur garland. Knock Out couldn't help but run his servo over the large fur blanket as Breakdown dumped him on the couch. "Primus Breaky, I should have never showed you Amazon. What in the world even is all this?"

Breakdown beamed down at him as he found a spot for himself. "I told ya It's Christmas! You like it?"

"I don't hate it, I just don't understand. I know it's been a while since we've really had a cycle to ourselves for something like this but you're making it sound like it's something special."

"It is! Any cycle I'm still alive and with you is special." Reaching over to one of the small fuel coolers Breakdown pulled out a stout glass decanter and placed it on the low table. "I went and did all the hard work for ya', hope it tastes alright. I didn't use all your crystals I promise I just put 'em in a better spot."

Knock Out gleefully snatched up the bottle, using every ounce of dignity he had not to sip straight from the decanter. "What place could be more secret than your safe? Who's really going in there?"

"You." Breakdown warmly took Knock Out's face in his servos and stroked his long audial fins. "I know it hurts Knocky, but you've been doing so good. No harm in a little vice on Christmas though. Let me grab you a glass." Knock Out tried to rub the blush from his face as Breakdown left for their small storage area. His audials jumped slightly at the sound of clanging and crashing but Breakdown emerged victorious. "Sorry, Sorry! It's all okay in there I just forgot where I shoved some stuff." Settling back down he handed Knock Out his glass. Knock Out admired it's finery, one piece of few things he had from his home. Breakdown pulled the decanter from Knock Out’s servos and popped the top free. Knock Out held out his glass.

"So what do you want this Christmas Breakdown?" Knock Out inched himself into the bigger mech’s lap as soon as he set the decanter down. Breakdown picked up Knock Out's free servo and kissed the bend of the long talons. 

"You're already giving it to me Knocky. You're right here." Knock Out vented softly, resting his frame on his conjunx's as he admired the winter scenery through the small bay window of the trailer. 

"You're so annoying sometimes,love, you must know that. You're lucky I consider my time valuable."

"Yeah, lucky me." Breakdown planted a lingering kiss to Knock Out's helm, Knock Out pulled him down. He tasted of fire and lightning. The red energon coating his lips smoky and sour, even just the taste made Breakdown's frame tremble, his spark snap in his chest. He pulled back; barley; letting his servos glide down Knock Out's frame. "Merry Chrismas Knock Out."

Knock Out set down his glass,leaning himself back in an inviting show. "Merry Christmas Breakdown."


End file.
